Brincar de Noé e Akuma
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Talvez Tyki não gostasse das brincadeiras da irmã. Ou talvez ele só quisesse brincar de outra coisa. •///• Ficlet TykixRoad.


**I. D. Gray-Man não pertence a mim. A Road sim =D**

**II. A frase acima rimou. '-'**

**III. O tema da brincadeira, o "Tyki, brinca comigo?" e a ideia inicial da fic vêm da fic "Brinca comigo?", da Lady Murder (leiam, superfoda =O). Thank you, Teddy Weddy =D**

**IV. Hmm... that's it, boa leitura o/**

**X**

Havia vezes em que as faces ficavam tão próximas... Um leve rubor então perpassava o rosto branco da garota e pensamentos proibidos piscavam na mente do homem.

Afinal, ela era sua irmã.

**X**

A garota gostava de brincar. Quando Lero saia, o homem era o seu passatempo. Ela dizia, com a sua voz fina e infantil: "Tyki, brinca comigo?" e ele nunca resistia a sua voz. Ela era inevitavelmente hipnotizante. Tyki tentava desviar, fingir que não queria. Mas ela insistia com a mesma voz e ele acabava cedendo.

Talvez Tyki não gostasse das brincadeiras da irmã.

Ou talvez ele só quisesse brincar de _outra coisa_.

**X**

"Road, eu já disse que não!"

"Mas, Tyki!"

_A voz! Aquela maldita voz!_

"Do que você quer brincar, então?" dizia ele, já mau-humorado.

"Hum... Hoje eu vou deixar você escolher, Tyki."

Mil possibilidades passaram pela cabeça dele. Mil razões para não dizê-las em voz alta vieram logo após e ele se calou. Logo depois disse um "Pega-pega? Esconde-esconde?"

"Você quer mesmo brincar disso?"

_Ela era sua irmã! Era disso que deveriam brincar!_ Mas Road estreitou os olhos em direção a Tyki e aproximou-se. Uma gota de suor escorreu pela sua testa.

"R-road, podemos brincar de qualquer coisa que você quiser..." disse ele, com um nervosismo nada característico.

Ela continuava a se aproximar. E Tyki não conseguia nem recuar, nem ir em direção à garota. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele pensava "_ela é minha irmã!"_ algo dentro de si clamava pela pele da garota. Pela boca de Road.

Então a garota desviou o percurso que vinha fazendo lentamente. Ela virou o rosto um pouco para a esquerda e deu um beijo na bochecha do homem.

"Seu rosto está suado, Tyki."

"E-eu... sei."

E ela foi embora, saltitante, com um sorrisinho na boca.

**X**

Eram três horas da madrugada em ponto. O despertador do homem tocara há pouco, apesar de que ele não precisara do barulho para acordá-lo — não pregara os olhos em nem um momento. Desde que tinha se decidido a resolver logo essa situação sua cabeça trabalhava a mil.

Ele, sem fazer barulho algum, andou até o quarto de Road e bateu na porta.

**X**

Quando a garota tirou o lençol de cima de si, mostrou-se parcamente vestida. As pernas completamente desnudas até pelo menos um palmo acima do joelho e daí para cima coberta apenas por uma camisola leve e semitransparente com um vasto decote. Os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados ainda e, sobre a luz fraquíssima da lua, tinham adquirido uma cor mais linda - se fosse possível - do que o normal.

Tyki quase ficou boquiaberto com essa visão.

"Tyki? O que faz aqui tão tarde?" Sua voz infantil, embargada pelo sono, hipnotizava o noé do prazer. Ele só conseguia olhar e olhar, e sugar aquela imagem para dentro de si. Para nunca esquecê-la. "Tyki?" ela repetiu.

"Na-nada..." disse, e encaminhou-se para a porta. "S-só vim verificar se estava dormindo bem..."

"Volta, Tyki!" Ele voltou. Sem pensar duas vezes. "Eu sei por que você veio aqui... Você tava sem sono e queria brincar, não é mesmo? Isso acontece comigo às vezes..."

"B-brincar de quê?"

"Hmm... Hoje vamos brincar assim: eu sou uma noé e você é meu Akuma! Aí você tem que fazer _tudo o que eu pedir_, ok?"

"O que você vai pedir?"

"Vem aqui mais perto."

Tyki aproximou-se, Road fez sinal para que ele sentasse na cama, e este sentou. Ela também. Road aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Tyki, respirando lentamente, fazendo com que cada pêlo do corpo dele se arrepiasse.

"_Eu quero que você me dê um beijo, isso é uma ordem. Se me desobedecer... você morre"._

Tyki aproximou-se do ouvido da garota, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e sussurrou:

"_Com todo prazer, Road-sama"._

E os dois se beijaram. E passaram a noite juntos. Eram irmãos? Se eram, esqueceram-se completamente disso...

**X**

**A questão é que eu comecei essa fic meio que inconscientemente baseada na da Murder, e não terminei. Muuuuito tempo depois é que eu fui finalizá-la e, enfim, eu fui lembrar da TykixRoad dela com esse mesmo tema só quando eu mostrei para ela. Enfim, obrigado por não reclamar, Teddy, te amo XDD**

**Espero que tenham gostado =D Eu nem gostei taaanto assim, mas whatever, o que eu queria era escrever uma TykixRoad XDDD**

**Agradeço antecipadamente pelas reviews =D - pressão psicológica -**


End file.
